The duck and the angel
by MistressLilium
Summary: Ahiru gets to meet a new girl who comes from a town where dance is not allowed? This girl is also as beautiful as an angel? This is my first serious story that i acutely enjoyed writing! Read and review!
1. A new Princess

Ahiru sat silently next to her two friends while the piano started it's familiar tune of a simple yet lovly ballet song willing any person to come and dance to the soft tune. Normally Rue would be the first to come up and show her familiar talent to everyone, especially her dear Myto who would sit with that same distant look that he always had. Fakir sat next to him with his left leg drawn up with his arm slung over it with emence bordem on his face.

Today neko-sensi stood watching the silence class with concern as Rue didn't step up at first. Not long ago she had accidentally fallen during practice and was worried about her ankle. Pique leaned over against Ahiro with a smirk on her face.  
"This is your chance Ahiro-chan. Go up and show the class your talent!" She whispered harshly into the girls ear. Lilie also leaned over and giggled while nudging her forward; but Ahiru kept her bum in place where she sat. She like everyone else knew that she could not dance to save her life. For some reason Pique and Lilie just didn't understand this.

Suddenly there was the opening of the ballet room doors and the outside light filtered into the room as the piano took on a differnt tune of morbid desire. Everyone including Mytho looked over at the bright light that had interrupted them from the silent still. In the light stepped in the figure of a girl around Ahiru's age, maybe one year older. She was shielded by the light like an elegant angel coming down from the heavens. Each step caught their breaths while they awaited the entrance of the angel.

"Oh, class I must have forgotten to tell you! We have a new student joining us from now on! She comes from a distant town where dance is not allowed. So she is here to learn dance finally!" Neko-Sensi yelled out while spinning over into the middle of the room. The girl who had not known dance in so long was in the elementary class? How could she start off so high already?

Finally the girl stepped far enough inside to wear she could shut the door and take a few moments to calm herself. Even just gazing at her backside make people gasp at her looks! Her legs were long and feminine that led to a perfectly round bum that was covered by a black skirt to fill it with round hips. The liatard she wore clung tightly against her back to border the indent from the small of her back and up the spin to slip down her arms as a second skin.Her hair was the most amazing pink Ahiru had ever seen! It was almost white but if she moved in the right way, it shimmered pale pink. For the brefiest moment the air was stilled at the girl turned around slowly with the grace of a swan that Ahiru so wished to be. Her hand lingered on the door handle as she tipped her head to the side and flashed a small smile of pure femininity. If people thought the back of her was beautiful, then the front was pure godlyness! The skirt she wore was a sleek pink outlined in black, along with the leatard that framed her hips and her rather perfectly sized breasts that showed just enough eclevage. The line of her neck as she tiped her head led to a small curl of pink hair that escaped the tight bun and her eyes were the same bright pink. She adorned a heart shaped face that only made her look innocent enough to be an angel.

The only person to let out any sound at the moment was Neko-sensi who had rushed over to one side of the practice room to groom himself prefusly. Everyone let out their breath at the same time in amazement that such a creature could come to them without knowing dance at all! Lilie and Pique looked at each other from behind Ahiru and grinned evilly. The same thought ran threw both of their heads as they placed their hands on Ahiru's back and shoved her forward into a stance. Ahiru completely taken by surprise yelped and stood like a bean stalk scaring everyone from the sudden noise.

The girl at the door looked at the girl in concern as Ahiru teetered forward with the force from the push. The ground was coming at her quickly as she squawked like a bird trying to ketch her self but failed miserably. People were awaiting the loud thud that always came after Ahiru's falls but the only thing they saw was the new girl move into action almost immediatly. Her footing changed instantly as she lepted forward arching her legs and holding out her arm as her face held a stubborn mask of determination. Again everyone held their breath as her sheer beauty in a simple leap but Ahiru was to concerned with falling. Almost a millisecond before she hit the ground the angel grabbed her hand and pulled her tightly against her lifting her into the air like a dance and landed in a kneal with ahiru bent in her arms. Everyone gasped at the scene that lay before them, even mytho looked up from his stupor to see Ahiru; the ugly duck, suspended in the air above a swan in a most amazing pose.

Ahiru couldn't help the small blush that spread across her cheeks as the angel slowly lowered her onto the ground and examnied her. Everyone watched them as if they were the most amazing thing in the room at the moment; which they were.

"I hope you are alright. I didn't mean to scare you." The angel said lightly to Ahiru. Her voice was soft and gentle enough to make Ahiru nod slightly at lost for words. The angel smiled again and kissed her forhead while standing up and matching Ahiru's height. The girl was as tall as Ahiru!

"May I ask your name?" She asked while wrapping her arms lightly around herself.

Ahiru stammered a moment before Pique and lilie appeared behind her and nudged her with their elbows. She was squeaked into action as she yelled out her name. "A...A...Ahiru!" She yelled and covered her mouth while blushing. The angel smiled again and nodded.

"Ahiru, I like it. You look like a beautiful duck to me, Ahiru." She said softly and turned to the teacher who was watching them with stars in his eyes.

"Sensi! I am glad to join your class, please take care of me." She said with a small curtsie and then turned to the class. Everyone watched her but fakir, Rue, and Mytho. They seemed to be in their own little worlds. Ahiru was in her own little world also, her life just got even more amazing.


	2. Ahiru's Student?

The angel never did give her name to the class, but the was partly because everyone was to busy talking amongst themselve to ask her. They all talked over the new girl who sat silently watching them practice; most of them tried even harder to be better as to show the new girl that they deserved their attention. Ahiru and her two friends were a bit farther away from them as the two tried their hardest to get Ahiru to stretch better but the girl was stubborn! Her legs didn't do what they were suppose to and Sensi made sure she knew that. He came up slowly behind Ahiru and glared.

"Ahiru-Chan! If you do not stretch properly, you will have to stay after...and marry me!" She said as Pique and Lilie prepared to move Ahiru out of the way and make a mistake until The angel walked over to them with a slow gracefulness; so silent that Sensi did not hear her come!

"Excuse me...sensi. Do you always offer your students marriage if they do not preform to your expectations?" She asked innocently while he jumped and slowly turned. His tail and ears flattened.

"Ah, umm no...I hope that it scares them into doing their best. But sadly Ahiru-chan can never get things right. She tries and tries but she can't get any better." He said while sighing.

Ahiru made a sour face and poked her fingers together as Lilie rubbed her cheek against hers. Pique also patted her friends hand while telling her even if she had no future in dancing, she would always be there. The angel smiled softly and walked over to Ahiru.

"Neko-sensi, I may not know how to dance well, but I would like Ahiru to teach me the basics. If that is okay." She said in her innocent way. Both sensi and Ahiru jumped in shock and tried to make excuses to sway her mind.

"Please, there are much better helpers...such as Rue! She is the best in the class! I am sure Ahiru is much to busy to help." he said while sweat dropping and Ahiru nodded.

When Rue heard her name, she looked up from stretching down and glared over at the group that were talking. She didn't like the new girl at all! She just swooped in with her beauty and expected to learn just like that! She was the best and no one would take that away from her!

"Neko-sensi, I am sure Rue is very good, but I would like to be helped by Ahiru. She is a very nice girl." She said while tipping her head and smiling. Sensi; sensing his defeat dropped his head and cried.

"If this is what you want Yumi-Chan. Then I am sure that Ahiru will make time for you." He said with tears running down his face. Ahiru laughed uneasily while looking at the angel that was called Yumi. There was no way that she could help! She needed help herself!

"Thank you sensi." She turned to Ahiru and bowed. "Please take care of me Ahiru-chan." She said and Pique and Lilie squealed while skipping off over to their places to secretly watch Ahiru train the angel. Ahiru on the other hand had no idea what she was suppose to teach her! She had enough trouble teaching herself.

"Well...umm. Yes." She said and bowed back with a red face. Yumi stood up-right and lightly grasped the pole awaiting for Ahiru to teach her.

'She is such a cute girl. I believe we are the same age...maybe.' Yumi thought while coughing lightly. "Ahiru-chan. How old are you." She asked bluntly taking the duck by surprise.

"I..I am 16 years old." She said while raising an eyebrow at her question. "How old are you Angel-chan." She said not knowing her mistake at her name. Yumi on the other hand caught it and laughed. Her eyes closed while her hand moved to her face and the sound of sweet silver bells echoed around the room making people hault in what they were doing to look to where the sound was coming from.

Ahiru could only watch as the girl laughed and confused her. Then she caught her mistake and covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! I meant Yumi-chan!" She said and blushed. Yumi only waved to her and stopped laughing slowly.

"It's alright Ahiru-chan. I'm flattered. I am 16 also." She said as the laughing blush slowly faded from her face. People slowly went back to what they were doing while whispering to each other about the new girls nick-name now. Rue only glared while she continued stretching; angry at herself for actually stopping to hear the girl's laugh!

"Well Ahiru-chan, will you please tell me what I am suppose to do." She said while nodding to the others. Fakir was secretly watching the duck and angel from the corner of his eye while practicing by himself. Mytho showed no interest in the girl which made him glad at the moment. If that angel was going to learn from the duck, then there was no hope for her. At his thoughts he laughing in his mind while continuing stretching.

Ahiru jumped instantly at remembering what she was suppose to do. "Oh yes! Okay, first we should start with the simple bend You grip the pole while bending your front half forward as far as you can." She said while gripping the pole and slowly bending forward. Even this was hard for her as she tried to do her best bust was unable to seem graceful.

Yumi smiled at the girl while she herself gripped the pole and closed her eyes to bend forward in a complete bend. Ahiru rose back up and watched Yumi bend down and was still amazed at such a simple thing appeared beautiful. Yumi rose slowly while smiling. The one strand of hair that was loose now hung down her neck in a curl.

"Like that?" She asked. Ahiru nodded her head and smiled. "Do a couple of those and I'll tell you what to do next." She said while continuing doing a few of her own. After they completed that she smiled.

"Now we should stretch our legs. You place either your right or left leg onto the bar then bend forward in the same direction." She said and moved her left leg onto the bar and tried her hardest to bend forward but was unable to get far enough. Yumi watch the duck with a smile on her face. It seemed the girl was always thinking of something other then what she was doing. Slowly she moved her left hand to Ahiru's back and the other to her knee. Ahiru shot her eyes open.

"Ahiru-chan, it seems that you don't concentrate on the music or your movments. Try relaxing and just listening to the music while you stretch. Wouldn't that be easier?" She said while moving beside her and moving her right leg to the pole. Ahiru thought for a moment then focused her thoughts to what she was doing and sub-consiously listened to the music. As if by magic her bdoy seemed to fold on it's own as her right arm came over her head and moved into the perfect stretched. Yumi followed her lead and folded herself with Ahiru.


	3. Falling

Ahiru smiled widly as they finished practicing stretching. She was acutally able to feel every part of her body this time! It was as if by magic; no...an angel helped. Yumi stood with her arms folded against her chest while watching some of the others spin around. Her smooth innocent face was caught in an intense gaze as if memorizing what they were doing.  
"Uh, yumi-chan. Do you think you could try spinning? It's okay if you don't want too. It's pretty hard." Ahiru said while moving next to her and smiling at her. Yumi turned her head with a bright smile.  
"Will you show me Ahiru-chan! Please! I would dearly love that!" She said and clapped her hands together in a begging way. The girls excitment fueld Ahiru into a spur of the moment mood as she moved to an open area.  
"Alright! I'll show you the best I can." She said and let out her breath. She lifted her right leg and looked much like a flailing bird then a dancer; but Yumi watched intently. Ahiru moved her leg and she slowy began to spin...sideways. Her body seemed to move like a slippery snake while she spun. Fakir stopped what he was doing to watch Ahiru apparetnly try to spin. Piique and Lilie sighed heavily while bending down. She would never accomplish anything.  
Ahiru then stopped with a dizzy look and waved her arms. "That is how you spin...simple." She said and wiggled to the wall and sat down. The others were by now moving to practicing there talent dance. They would have to preform a dance for Sensi soon. Yumi giggled at Ahiru and rolled her eyes.  
"You looked like a dizzy snake Ahiru-chan." She said and Ahiru only grunted while the world continued to spin. Yumi sighed and walked to where Ahiru had previously deserted. Her hands bent into the circle around her as she sighed.  
'Okay yumi, you can do this. Ahiru made it look easy. Now let's see...start with swinging your leg.' She thought while bringing out her right leg and swinging around her left but made the mistake of swingign it to hard and threw herself off balance. The world buzzed in color around her as she moved her arms out in an arch; like a swan takeing off flight. Ahiru cleared her head enough too see Yumi falling forward. She yelled loudly cetching everyones attetnion but it was too late. Yumi went crashing to the floor on her knee, slamming her head into the floor.  
The sudden shock of the pain that filtered threw her knee and head made Yumi dizzy for a moment. The last thing she rememebered seeing was the world rightside up, now everything was ...down. When she tried to move her body the pain shot threw her like a bullet making her hiss in pain. Acouple of the other students had rushed over to her but not close enough to touch. Ahiru pushed threw the group to see if she was hurt.  
"Angel-chan! Are you alright!" She yelled while kneeling down next to her. Sensi came over in a burst of drama and a first-aid kit. Rue secretly smiled to herself while spinning around. 'Serves her right. I hope she broke her leg.' She sneered in her mind but was dismayed when she saw the familiar pale pink hair upright once again. Too add more to her horror, Mytho was supporting her left arm and Fakir her right. She gasped in outrage while stalking over. "I am alright. It is only a scratch. Besides I am sure you fall plenty of times." Yumi said while laughing and stepping onto the ground. Pain shot threw her once again as she was not use to falling. In her old town ladies were never allowed to run or dance so wounds nad falling were strangers to her bones.  
"Are you sure Yumi-chan? I feel horrible! I knew you wouldn't be able to spin yet. It is only your first day." Ahiru whined and cried. Yumi seeing her tears smiled gently and hugged the duck.  
"I am fine Ahiru. If I didn't ask you you wouldn't have showned me. I am the one at fault." She said and let the duck go. Ahiru sniffled lightly and nodded her head. Sensi clapped his paws together and bellowed out.  
"Class is out for tonight! I want you all here tomorrow ready to go." He said and the students cheered and ran out of the door. Yumi only walked off without saying anything to anyone. Ahiru wondered why she just left, then where she was staying. Pique and Lilie carried Ahiru off back to their dorms while squealing asking her how it was to help and angel. 


	4. Princess Angel

((I'd like to state that I am so sorry that this is such a short chapter --'' I'll make my next ones longer. Please read and review! I love you all...kinda.))

Yumi sighed to herself while the sunset flickered off her hair making it shimmer a bright pink. Today she had went from boring obiedent girl, to clumsy dancer. It was all so embarrassing to fall and actually bruise from such a small fall. Ahiru-chan had proven to be a cute nice girl. Even when she was horrible at dancing, she would still help.

Yumi secretly practiced dancing in her old town, but she didn't officially know how to dance. She just did what she saw from performances that were hosted from time to time. The woman from her old town would look down on her when she would ask to become a dancer. Even her own mother thought that she was a foolish dream chaser and would add to her finishing school work. It was only a month ago that she was able to escape on the back of one of the gypsy wagons that happened to be coming threw her town. This is the place that she had come to dance. A town that was as backwards as a green sun.

'This is where I will become the person I dream to be.' She said in her head while spinning around on her two feet and smiled into the wind that tousled her bunned up hair.

Secretly hidden in the shadows of time, Drosslemyr watched the new girl that had suddenly entered his story. She reeked beauty and grace which made him wonder just how she had come to be. Ahiru was already making friends with her which would be a good spice to the story, but there was something about the girl that made him wonder just what she was about. Perhaps there was a new princess coming into the plot. He watched intently as the girl walked across the bridge with innocent eyes sparkling when suddenly something clicked in his mind and he rushed over to a mound of stories that he had written. Most of them were covered in dust from ill-use. He sorted threw the pile looking for a story that was not yet complete but had a character that match the new girl. His eyes widened when he found the papers he had been searching for.

"Found you finally. After such a time that you have gone un-finished like so many. I knew you were going to cause me trouble you little princess. I never finished you and you have come to make me finish you. Clever little thing." He said to the book while flipping thre the pages to land on a picture of a beautiful girl in a lifted pose. Her left leg was extended out behind her while standing on her tiptoes; her left arm was out-stretched to the heavens while her left hand held broken wings.  
"Princess Angel. My finest work that was to complicated to finish. You have come back and are now in my latest creation. Let's see how you fair now that you are with Princess Claire and Princess Tutu." He said while an errupture of laughter echod threw his relm


	5. Pink carnation

Here's the newest edition to The Duck and Angel, I know that it's a bit choppy in some areas and that's because I'm not remembering everything about this anime. Anyway; I've had a request to make an AMV and also draw a picture of my OC. I'm very tempted to make this for you all but I need more then just one person asking me so if you could....write a review on whether or not you would like me to get a picture and make an AMV of this story. I'll also make pictures of scenes from this story if you all would like. Like I said you have to write me if you would like that or not. I hope you all enjoy this juicy bit. OH! Also write me if you would have Yummi fall for Fakir or Mytho. I'm not telling which one it will be yet, but I'd like to know what you all think.

* * *

_"Princess Angel. My finest work that was to complicated to finish. You have come back and are now in my latest creation. Let's see how you fair now that you are with Princess Claire and Princess Tutu." He said while a rupture of laughter echoed threw his realm...

* * *

  
_

Ahiru sat poised by her window with a long expression on her little face. Ever since she had gotten home the only thing that had been running threw her scrambled brain had been Angel-chan. She had come from a home where dance was as foreign as aliens. The girl was kind and gentle, though something about her seemed a bit strange.

Sighing heavily, Ahiru moved herself away from the window, forgetting that she had been sitting on her knees, then went crashing to the floor on her backside with her feet sticking straight up in the air. Hearing the commotion from their friend's room, Pique and Lillie knocked lightly on Ahiru's door with smiles on their faces.

"Are you alright Ahiru-chan? Did you fall again?", squealed Lillie as she spun around on the balls of her feet.

"Oi, Ahiru are you alright?", repeated Pique as she jiggled the handle to the old brown door.

Ahiru rolled over on her side with a hiss of pain. It seemed that even if she fell off the roof she'd only come out with a scratch or two; but she wasn't going to push her own luck. Raising to her feet and using the little cushion by her window for support, she called back to her friends with a slight hesitation.

"Yeah I'm fine you guys. Go to bed, we have to wake up early in the morning", she called to her friends hoping that they wouldn't come barging into her room at the moment. The only thing that was on her mind was Angel and sleep. The days from now on were going to be much more interesting now that an Angel was in their midst. As if they two read her mind, they gave her a short agreement before wishing her a good night and disappearing into their own rooms.

With her friends in their own rooms, Ahiru crawled herself into her bed with a cat like smile (=3) on her face, and snuggled into her bed hoping tomorrow she'd be able to dance with her new friend.

"WHY!?", came the loud scream of a very upset woman who sounded as if she had just had her favorite pair of hairclips taken away from her.

"Do not argue with me Rue, I've told you what I want done and you will do as I say", came the deep voice of a very nasty crow king.

Rue stood by her father's claw with an angry expression on her face. She had come to her father for consolence on what she should do about the new girl who had invaded her world. The only information she had been able to get out of the old king was that the young girl was also a princess; though she didn't know it, and that she should become good friends with the young woman.

"Father, I don't need to be friends with her! Why can't I just get rid of her before she gets in our way?", she argued with her father knowing that he was at his limit already.

"RUE! I've spoken. You are easily removed. Remember that. Now leave my presence before I search for someone who is capable of doing my bidding", yelled her father. The sharp tone in his voice made Rue cring in fear of being hit. She knew she had pushed him too far tonight, and that she would get nothing more from the old man.

"Yes father. I'll make friends with the girl", she said in a defeated tone.

"Thank you daughter", he replied as she turned her back on him and began walking away into the shadows. The dark Hugh made the young woman's red eyes stand out as she smirked to herself.

"What are friends if we don't stab each other in the back?", she asked herself before giggling in a way that made the feathers on the back of her father's neck stand on end.

Fakir had his mind set on getting to sensi's shop to work on his latest story. Thoughts were pouring threw his mind and he wanted to know if he could get them to literally pour from his mind. Sometimes he was afraid that something might go wrong sometime, but if he could help clear up the problems with Mytho, Rue, and princess tutu; then he was willing to take the chance to end all trouble.

'The things I do for those who don't deserve it', he thought to himself. He had been walking along the back alleys for a while now with a slow saunter. If someone saw him slinking around at twilight; they might think he was trying to peep or some rubbish like that. Though it's happened before, he really didn't want to go back that way again.

Pulling his cloak tighter around him from the chill wind, Fakir rounded a corner to his workplace when he spotted a batch of pink hair standing by the river side. He could of sworn he saw a pair of transparent wings on the woman's back as she stood with her back to him, staring at the setting sun.

_'Who would be out here at this time of night?'_, he asked himself while pressing his back to the corner of the old baker's shop and stretching his neck out to get a better look at the woman. She seemed to be caught up in her own world with no thoughts about those watching her from around their houses.

It seemed like hours that the woman just stood there soaking in the world about her. No one made a sound as she stood poised, it was as if anyone made a noise; or moved, that the apparition before them would disappear like dust and they would never see it again. The stillness of the world was tense now as Fakir felt his head start to pound from watching the woman in front of him. The glitter on that emitted from her back like wings suddenly disappeared as she whipped around with a smile on her face.

All at once the world was put into motion and the few people that had been watching her from their windows, let out their breath at once. Fakir on the other hand held his breath while watching the girl. If his memory served him right, her name was Yummi. She had come from a dancing-impaired town. Now here she stood with an idiotic smile on her face that reminded him of that annoying prancing duck. Just the thought of the red haired girl brought a faint blush to his face, that not even him realized was there.

He didn't know exactly why he was watching this young girl, but he felt that there was something terrible about to happened to her. Something that would take a while to hurt her, but it defiantly would cause harm, not only to her, to everyone around her. The only problem was; finding out just what this horrible thing would be.

As if on cue, Rue came walking out of the shadows with a smile on her face. It was the smile that was faker then (pamela anderson's boobs) plastic flowers at a funeral. In her hands she held a pink carnation as she approached the young girl.

"Oi, Yuumi-chan right?", Rue called out to the woman.

Yuumi spun around on her heel with an upraised eyebrow, not expecting anyone to know her by name yet. When she saw one of the main ballarina's coming towards her, she tilted her head in such a way before giving a gentle smile.

"Hello. I'm sorry but I don't believe I have the honor of knowing your name as you know mine", she replied feeling a bit childish for not knowing the woman's name.

"Oh it's alright. My name is Rue. I saw you dancing with Prin....I mean Ahiru in class this morning. You have a very nice dancing form, thought horrible balance", Rue said trying to sound kind but spitting an insult in the girl's face without her knowing.

"Yes I know, and thank you for your compliment. Did you just come from the flower shop?", she asked noticing the flower in Rue's arms. Rue grinning brightly while holding the pink flower out to the young girl.

"Yes I did. I thought that since you're new in town, that you'd like a welcoming gift and possibly an escort to your house", Rue offered. She knew exactly what the flower was; and all she needed was to know where the young woman was staying so she could finish her plans.

Fakir had been watching the little get together with a glare. He knew Rue was no good and that the only thing that could bring harm to Yuumi would be her. The flower radiated evil and so he would have to get rid of the flower before Yuumi got to attached. Pulling himself up into a straight posture, he removed himself from the side of the bakery and headed towards the two woman.

"Oh thank you so much Rue. I am staying...", was all Yuumi was able to fit in before Fakir came up beside Rue with a blank expression.

"Hello ladies. Yuumi-chan right? I was wondering if you would offer me the oppertunity to walk you home", Fakir asked while biting back the revulsion of being so polite to a girl. Rue glared at him from the corner of her eye before smiling once again.

"I'm sorry Fakir, but I've already offered to walk Yuumi-chan home", she bit at him. Fakir smiled with his eyes closed.

"I am sure Yuumi would rather have a male's company to help her just in case a random robber would come up and try to take advantage of her", he said.

"The only robber she'd have to worry about is a knight in broken armor", Rue spit at the knight with an insuferable pride. Fakir's left cheek twitched lightly at the low blow but kept his smile up.

"I think there are only honorable knights in this town", he replied before opening his eyes to see a very confused looking Yuumi watching the both of them. Sighing heavily to himself he pushed past Rue and bowed to Yuumi.

"Please, allow me to walk you home. Rue has lessons she must attend to and you don't seem like the type of girl who likes to keep people from their lessons", he said hoping the girl was as pure as she seemed to be.

Yuumi gasped loudly while raising a hand to her lips.

"Rue, why didn't you tell me you had lessons? I would of never of let you waste your time talking to me!", she whined while stepping back and bowing deeply. "Please forgive me", she said in a sad voice.

Rue and Fakir were so surprised by the girl's reaction that Rue didn't have time to come back with a reply till Fakir guided the young girl away with a wave and some exscuse of being late for lessons.

_'Damn you fakir'_, she hissed in her mind before backing away into the shadows. the redness of her eyes sparkled for a moment, and just before she disappeared, the flower in Yuumi's hand sparkled, then dimmed. But not without Fakir noticing while walking with Yuumi blushing at his side.

_'What are you planning Rue?'_, he wondered to himself.


End file.
